


Intimacy

by Katara3714



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Jin - Freeform, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pseudo-History, Romance, Shu - Freeform, Wei - Freeform, Wu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katara3714/pseuds/Katara3714
Summary: Male reader x Dynasty Warriors





	1. Tutelage (Xun Yu)

"Young master, the stroke for this character is slightly off," 

 

_____ furrowed his brows in response to his tutor's correction. It was just a stroke, such a small case, nothing to fuss about. 

 

Xun Yu made no comments about the youth's behaviour and continued to examine the remaining words of _____ 's work.

 

It had been a bad day for ____, he had accidentally torn off the embroidery of his aunt's silk and there he was, condemned by his uncle for his misdeed to study for the rest of the day and thus explained the temper of the youth.

 

Throughout the lesson, he had been pouting and sighing. Never a smile was plastered on his lips and his work seemed to be of inconsistent quality. Xun Yu glanced at _____ and smiled.

 

"Let us proceed to a game of trivia, young master," Just as the man guessed, the youth's sour expression lightened and eagerly agreed to his proposal.

 

"You will be rewarded for each correct answer," a toothy grin was made by ____, he hopped off from his seat and hugged the older male who was caught off guard by the sudden affectionate move: "Finally! I was really bored Wen Ruo, I really am!" 

 

The man chuckled and patted his head: "Alright then, who was the first emperor to unify this land?"

 

"Emperor Qin!" the youth answered enthusiastically, waiting impatiently for his reward. Xun Yu smiled, he lowered his head and brought his face to ____'s then gently place his lips onto his with a soft lingering kiss: "Who was the wicked consort to the notorious King Zhou of Shang?" 

 

_____ hesitated, he enjoyed the reward and he wanted more; it was actually the only time where he and Xun Yu get to spend times with each other without prying ears of servants and it was very irritating to have extra pairs of eyes and ears when the two of them were attempting to enjoy their leisure conversations within the Cao household.

 

"Su Da Ji," he muttered out with uncertainties, the older male nodded with a smile, he again, rewarded ____ with another kiss but the duration was much longer: "The final question," Xun Yu stated with uneven breathing: "Name the five hegemons from the Spring and Autumn period,"

 

The youth bit his lip as the older man waited patiently for his answer. With a huff of air he finally answered: "Qi Huan Gong ---

 

His reply was interrupted with a kiss and ____ began to make his answers between the kisses: "Jin Wen Gong...Chu Zhuang Wang...Qin Mu Gong...and...Song Xiang Gong," 

 

There were no more words to be made, just the sounds of moans and pants filling the room as time slowly passed. With rewards like these, perhaps _____ should be cranky more often and he definitely looked forward to his next lesson with his tutor bringing something much more interesting.

 

监护   荀彧


	2. Infatuation  (Li Dian)

There he was, clad in violet and blue, just like the rest of his allies. Silky long hair that shone through the beams of the blaring sun and onto his porcelain skin that threatened to burn. Li Dian's eyes followed the youth as he made a salute to the three men and one of them was his superior whom had recognised and recruited him.

Despite the youth was well sheltered under the shade of the tree, the man couldn't help but feel worry about his well being, how the sun might tan his fair limbs. But for the latter to participate on a battlefield at such a young age was a greater concern to Li Dian; he was delicate, supple cheeks with a pinkish red hue and even a pair of beautiful eyes; they however contradicted to the latter's stature, they weren't lively like the ones from his village but instead, bored and dull, almost as if they were strained. And, the man even realised his lips never ever curved up, not even the slightest twitch.

 

How supple those lips were, it was a shame that he didn't smile, it would be an enchanting sight and a lingering feel on it.

 

Li Dian jolted from his wandering thought of the youth and mentally scolded himself. Vigorously shaking his head as his comrade viewed him in confusion. And in all honesty, this wasn't the first time for Li Dian to act as such. Ever since he set foot into the camp, the man had already be doing peculiar moves and even during the last battle this morning. 

The two comrades decided to approach the quartet as they were told not to stray too far from their lord's tent. 

 

"There the two of you are! Come, come and meet your lord's nephew," what a suitable timing, speak of the devil. Li Dian walked side by side with Yue Jin as his gazed never left the youngest of the four and this time, he was definitely making eye contact with the two; much to the man's surprise and joy, they appeared to be more attractive once in closer view.

The youth eyed the two of them with a hint of interest, Li Dian even noticed the shimmering glow from the latter's dilated pupils; possibly a good sign. Yue Jin was no different from him, gazing at the youth with the similar treatment.

"Well? No greets?" 

Then finally the two snapped out from their gawking and immediately introduced themselves. And Li Dian personally waited for the youth's greet in anticipation. 

His words coated with courtesy, tone was somewhat mellow; the man hoped that the youth could've said more and he wished that he could hear his voice again as he was busy staring at his lips in movement, from each bend and stretch as the words formed from his mouth; Li Dian found it enticing. _______ was a man of grace and beauty; possibly the most intricate and breathtaking person the man had ever laid his eyes on. It may seemed out of character for a man but Li Dian must admit that _______ had taken his breath away, stolen his heart and even captivated his soul; such a person should never exist on the face of this earth and Li Dian admitted that his feelings for the youth was nothing but infatuation.

 

痴情   李典


	3. Captivation  (Yue Jin)

Never in his life had he to encounter love. Yue Jin wasn't the type of person to ignite the fire of passion at such an early stage. 

 

It was an age old custom by old folks to carry on, to marry as quick as possible; but never there would be the presence of love to fill in the matrimonial gap. The man found it absurd, he had things to do and works to finish, especially when war was at large. What was the use of early marriage when one had to be conscripted to war and let alone love?

 

"Impressive!" 

 

The spectators cheered as some punched their fists into the air excited at the victor's finishing move. 

 

It wasn't the fact that he had none to hold his interest in, the person was just out of reach.

 

Cao _______, the nephew of his lord was one of the talented members amongst his allies. There were many warriors full of potential with various skills; _______ however, was someone that he would consider special. The youth was incredibly different from his relatives based on appearances, frail, delicate, fragile; whichever words of synonymous meaning to describe the said male despite how deadly the swing of his blades were. It was no wonder that _______ was the topic amongst his peers. 

 

Loud cheers and roaring claps began as soon as the youth defeated his opponent. The victor eyed the opponent emotionlessly who was panting in fatigue. It was _______'s 10th round and the latter has yet to falter, but there he stood, none of his limbs twitched in pain and none of his features changed, no pants and no sweat. 

 

After the campaign against Dong Zhuo had become quite a success. Cao Cao had decidedly to hold a tournament to entertain his soldiers, whether it was of sparring or training alike; soldiers or officers were allowed to display their skills on the field and this was probably the chance for _______ to prove others wrong.

 

Apparently for Yue Jin, his original intention after the battle was to retire back to his village and rest for the time being had been foiled by his newly met acquaintance and comrade --- Li Dian whom insisted on watching a rare event by their lord. Luckily for him, he didn't have to participate. 

 

_______'s expression reverted back to his relaxed demeanour and offered his hand to his opponent before he continued to wait for his next adversary. 

 

Yue Jin observed in disbelief, the youth should be retiring to his quarters and rest. From what he heard from his superior, ________ had received cuts and bruises during the last battle, yet there he was, lo and behold, still standing and actively challenging his allies. The man couldn't help but feel a tinged of concern for the youth despite it wasn't his position to mind about other's business; ________ was simply someone that he couldn't keep his eyes off. His thoughts would be solely on the latter once his face appeared in his mind. _______ was really someone that he couldn't apprehend. Was it that indescribable vibe or that calm demeanour which kept his mind latching onto him?

 

The youth brushed his front bangs to his ear whilst his eyes wandered around the field which soon landed on Yue Jin. He made a light nod in acknowledgement before carrying on with his next fight. All this happened too soon, the man didn't have the time to realise ______'s greet or even to respond; this was too good to be true. 

 

And he continued to clash his swords with his opponent. _______'s every swish, his every block, his every move were nothing but grace and agility. Yue Jin could only describe the latter's actions as elegant, just like a dance. The man was very certain that all eyes would be focused solely on him, just like a performer. 

 

One by one, they all brought back in defeat and finally the youth was told to rest by his uncles which he seemingly held no reluctance to disagree before retiring back to a nearby tent as the fight was handed to others to continue. 

 

After seeing this, Yue Jin must admit that he was disappointed, perhaps good things must come to an end; but the crowd however didn't seem to be too happy about the situation and the atmosphere changed. The man somehow lost interest to the current fight and his mind started to wonder. Flashback of ______'s nod immediately lightened his mood, Yue Jin mentally scolded himself for his slow reaction, if he were to respond could the outcome be different? 

 

Adrenaline rushed through his whole body as his palms began to sweat once he thought of the youth. Whatever it meant, Yue Jin couldn't wait for his next meeting with _______ in the future even though he believed it would be impossible. Whether if he was to watch him from afar or to fight with him, Yue Jin had never been so pumped up over meeting someone ever in his life.

 

迷惑    樂進


	4. Promise (Cao Pi)

________ was one of the first few people he saw the first time he was brought to this world. ________ was the one who played with him every single day and would at times bring back interesting toys for him. ________ was the one who tolerated and listened to him whenever he threw fits and tantrums and ________ was the person he impatiently waited every time he had tuition. And, ________ was just like the big brother that Cao Pi never had but rather the cousin he wished he didn't possess.

 

He was shocked and disappointed once he learned that ________ was only partially related to him. Tantrum was thrown and blaming was common, he wondered why wasn't ________ his brother. To further add salt to injury, ________ would call him "cousin" and which his sulking took a number a days for the boy to actually reside his wrath; not without the comforting words of apologies from his beloved cousin to further catalyze his ease. He just simply refused to accept the reality. But still, as time went by, the boy finally came around; yet he wasn't able to get over the fact that ________ had to address him in accordance to his blood title.

 

________ was the first person had Cao Pi ever thought of every morning, he would rush his servants, shooed them away  and even refused to oblige to the duties performed by them relayed by his parents just to meet him. He simply found them annoying. They were just in the way.

 

No one understood him but ________. 

 

Cao Pi's mood would ease up once ________ was in sight, the boy would revert back to his cheerful and giddy self, much to the servants' relief, and he was more manageable once the youth was around; seemingly ________ was the only few people he would actually listen to.

 

Anything he did with his cousin was always full of joy and memorable. The one and most precious thing about his dear ________ was his smiles. That smile of his was indeed the best thing he'd ever seen. It was very warm, welcoming and beautiful almost if though spring was around when he did so and he would do anything just to make _______ happy, just to see him smile.

 

He remembered once, it was that day ________ changed. He was different, he looked tired and worn; it wasn't like him. He wasn't the person Cao Pi once knew and loved. Still, ________ would smile; from that strained expression of his, it seemed forced and the boy simply found it very out of character.

 

"Why aren't you smiling?" the boy finally blurted out of the blue. ________ was caught off guard, he didn't expect the latter to notice: "Do I always frown?" 

 

Cao Pi shook his head in a vigorous way, he growled in frustrations. ________ just didn't get it did he? The boy eyed at his surroundings from the pavilion where he sat and rose abruptly. His short stature facing his now stunned cousin as the distance between them were somewhat narrowed: "Did anyone hurt you? What did they do to make you sad?" 

 

He questioned, his voice full of concern and impatience. The youth sighed, he shook his head; despite how shrewd the boy can be, Cao Pi at times still possess his tender naivety. He simply had no idea how the outside world was like. Yet. 

 

"No one hurt me, Zi Huan, I don't always smile as I don't feel like it..."

 

That's not what I meant!

 

"You should smile more! I hate it when you're sad!" The youth's eyes widened, clearly surprised by his cousin's sudden outburst. There were just some things that Cao Pi weren't supposed to know. The boy at the moment felt left out, he knew something was off about him. The way ________ avoiding his question simply made him frustrated, that's not the cousin he knew, not at all! 

 

In a huff, Cao Pi got up from his position, his eyes stared intently into the older male, the boy smiled: "I am going to be the person who will make ________ smile, every single day!"

 

Surprised turned into amusement as ________ shook his head, he chuckled lightly. The boy whined: "I swear! It will be me and only me!"

 

"That's a very ambitious thing to say, Zi Huan," ________ patted his head, he smiled but this time it was genuine. The actual smile Cao Pi wanted. Immediately the boy hugged the youth as tightly as ever, burying his small head into the older male's chest before he looked up straight into his eyes, his tone determined and certain: "I will stop anything that made ________ unhappy,"

 

It indeed a very tempting and desirable thing to hear, what ________ always wanted to hear, Cao Pi's words were very promising to say the least, even for a boy of his age, _________ couldn't seem to be able to pinpoint the words, every single one of them might come true. Even for a boy as young as 8 couldn't have said such unsettling words, ________ wasn't able to understand:

 

"I will make sure nothing is wrong by ending this chaos!

 

Just you wait!"

 

 

诺言   曹丕


	5. Tease (Zhou Yu)

Being titled "the pretty boy" wasn't a surprise yet it wasn't something that Zhou Yu would expect from the people of Jiang Dong. Having to devout himself to the Sun family had boosted his reputation despite it was unintentional. The man would often been praised not only for his potential but also for his looks, though he wasn't sure where his nickname originated from; many had applied to him title, both allies and enemies alike.

 

"What brings the pretty boy here in this part of the country?" ______ greeted, his tone monotonous with hints of indifference and somewhat filled with resentment. 

 

It seems that his nickname wasn't just kept among his people...

 

"To take my minds off of busy work; though I should ask you likewise, Lord ______,"

 

To be called at such an honorific yet it was you who was involved with the fires of the Red Cliff, what joke!

The youth's expression contorted in a slight frown though it wasn't obvious; Zhou Yu saw it. After the battle of Chi Bi, Cao Cao's forces experienced heavy damages and was forced to have a bitter retreat and the man was certain that this was the obvious reason of ______'s cold demeanor and to even meet the enemy who had defeated them was certainly adding salt to injury: "The reason should be clear, I was simply taking a breather after too much physical exertion," 

 

Though the two were a few years apart, _______ being a minor in age as compared to Zhou Yu, the youth certainly had a lot to learn in his time and that applied to Sun Ce as well.

 

In battle, sometimes you win sometimes you lose, that's how reality works. Seeing that ______ had no intention moving or staying the man smiled as he started his invitation: "I believe that both of us had learnt lessons after such an experience, perhaps Lord ______ would like to accompany me for a walk now that we had crossed paths,"

 

His words still coated in courteous literacy...

 

The youth didn't reply, eyeing skeptically at the man before him whose expression had yet to change, his hand reached out leading him the way where he was originally heading to: "Shall we?"

 

Glancing at his hand in hesitation, letting out an exasperated sigh he did likewise, stretching out his hand in response to the man's invitation: "Please," With that the two were walking side-by-side as the night slowly cave in.

Leaving the bustling livelihood of the small town, the river was much of a sharp contrast to it. The place was relaxed and full of serenity, there were nothing but a few chirps of the crickets alongside the sound of the currents flowing. The pavements of the road led them to a dimly lit pavilion, the two exchanged no words even when they were walking and a halt at the structure had further contributed to the silence. 

 

For some reasons, the situation felt awkward, there was nothing to talk about and definitely nothing to discuss about either. Zhou Yu believed that there was no reason to remain in grudges and was to put them aside since that they're no longer enemies meeting on a battlefield but rather acquaintances meeting at a place of normalcy; despite that was the case, why wasn't he able to bring up any topics to converse about?

 

 _______ thought likewise as they were not drawing swords against each other but to have his uncle's army to suffer such predicament wasn't the most eventful thing for him to remember. Though it was indeed humiliating, but seeing how pretentious Zhou Yu somehow made him growing to dislike him more, but what was to expect from a cunning strategist from Jiang Dong?

 

Unbeknownst to him, the man had been observing him for a good minute. The youth's grip on the railings tightened as his eyes focused on nowhere. Something had been on his mind, but prying on him might not guarantee an answer; seeing how tensed ______ was made Zhou Yu found it amusing. How the youth's every move he met him from the start was simply out of innocence and how he attempted to cover up his displeasure through the man's eyes was somewhat childish yet fetching to look at.

 

All his years of living, he was indeed dashing to look at, women would find him irresistible, going weak in their knees as he passed by. It was no denial, he was handsome. _______ on the other hand, was a breath of fresh air, he possessed elegance, he was also pleasant to look at, he was attractive, beautiful even. There was something about the youth that made him... want him.

 

What could it be...

 

"If you continue to clutch onto the bars, I fear that you might end up bursting a vein," Zhou Yu's words finally broke the silence. Placing his hand onto _______'s knuckles pale from the intense gripping. The youth eventually brought himself back to reality and had his eyes focused onto the man, it took him awhile to realize the growing heat on his knuckles released from the older man's hand and quickly retracted them. 

 

The man chuckled at his response but then the sounds were short-lived as they reverted back to usual, however, Zhou Yu could tell the atmosphere had reduced its tension now that ______ slightly relaxed. With that, he stuffed his hand into his collar and took out his flute before playing a few tunes in order to demolish the growing silence. ______ turned his attention to the man as he continued to play, he had heard the strategist playing the tunes of victory during the battle of Chi Bi it was flamboyant, confident, full of mocking and quick in pace as compared to now, every pitch and tone was calm and smooth with pace in steadiness as they echoed through the night sky. 

 

For once the youth found some sincerity from the man, the song seemed to compliment the mood of the time and maybe the insight of him. After the music closed to a decrescendo, finally Zhou Yu stopped to find the youth gazing into his eyes seemingly in a tranced state: "I applaud your skills," was all he said.

 

The man smiled, eyeing his instrument admiring the curves of the bamboo: "They were songs from my hometown, everyone who lived there should be able to hum a note or two," He paused for a moment before continuing: "The tune brings me peace whenever I feel troubled,"

 

Handing him the instrument, his expression remained: "I hope this will do the same to you,"

 

"I'm no expert in such," 

 

"Perhaps I shall guide you," Zhou You coaxed, he apporached the youth as he stood behind him. His arms globed around _______'s, the youth's hands had been completely engulfed by his larger ones, with _______'s back close to his chest, the youth was in his embrace. The younger male found the position uneasy and tensed at Zhou Yu's every shift and move. The man noticed the subtle changes but didn't budge and continued to lead the younger male as soon as he placed his lips onto the mouthpiece. It sounded awkward at first, but slowly the starkness of the tune eventually converted to a melodious one.

 

Zhou Yu unconsciously rested his chin onto ______'s shoulder as he played on. Observing the youth's features as the moonlight shone onto him. His skin pale and supple, not a single battle scar plastered on his cheek. The man's eyes dragged down to the loose opening of the youth's collar where his collarbone laid. It was dainty and delicate even for a male, but perhaps the youth was still experiencing his adolescent years and much had to come. He was simply beautiful. Seams of the fabric threatened to reveal deeper and it was indeed a tease.

 

Even though it wasn't the first time he had seen those similar to _______. The man just couldn't help himself to steal a few peeks there. Zhou Yu found himself a person of contradictory, to hold principles to never violate one's honor and yet he did otherwise. It was lewd.

 

To most enemies, meeting each other up on the streets were considered to be of pure bad luck and yet there he was greeting a member of the Cao family and attempted to strike a conversation with him, how ironic it was to say the least. He had heard a few words about _______, a thing or two; but were mostly of vulgar impression, perhaps it was that had shaped the man's impression of the youth. How delightful he would be under his touch, how vulnerable he was now. But it wasn't right.

 

It was lewd.

 

Perhaps that's what he wanted deep in his conscious. 

 

He was such a tease.

 

The tune brought itself to an end, Zhou Yu immediately removed himself from his previous position as the youth turned to him. 

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"I apologize for my behavior; I am not judging your playing in ridicule but rather something else,"

 

_______ narrowed his eyes, his body completely facing towards him. Seeing him unamused Zhou Yu finally spoke: "Though grudges our alleged forces we had sworn, but seemingly our actions proved otherwise,"

 

The youth's frown deepened, clearly unable to get what he meant. His soured expression finally changed as realization hit him. As soon as Zhou Yu pointed at the mouthpiece he was quick to understand his context.

 

Involuntarily, _______'s cheeks experienced a burning sensation and attempted to mask his embarrassment: "It was just unintentional, not a direct contact - 

 

 

_________ found himself being pressed against a pillar within seconds of retort. Impromptu, a set of lips were sent crashing onto his, sudden and hungry. 

 

Lasting for a few seconds finally the attacker pulled away, a coy smirk plastered on his face as he asked mischievously: "So, you are suggesting otherwise?" 

 

The youth was a loss for words and unable to process what had just happened before his eyes. Zhou Yu pulled away from his position, his smile never left before retreating back to the noisy streets.

 

Adrenaline rushed through the strategist's mind, he wondered perhaps it was a bad move. But finally let out a chuckle and wondered his logic.

 

 

 Who was the actual tease? 

 

 

挑逗   周瑜


	6. Beguiled (Sun Ce)

Aloof. That was what Sun Ce was feeling at the moment. He lacked the interest when it came to the council.

 

Yes, these gatherings only occurred once every month; as its moderately frequent meetings would obviously hold a much longer duration and would most often consisted of unnecessary reports as well as baffling requests among the officials. In other words, he wouldn't be able to survive the meeting for even 5 minutes. It was simply agonizing.

 

Which was why he had Zhou Yu to handle most of his problems. Wasn't that what a strategist supposed to do?

 

Indeed it was his duty, his responsibility to continue the will of his father.

 

It was for his people, for himself-

But, that would be for another story for another day. 

 

Sun Ce must admit, he loved the battlefield. He belonged there. The thought of afternoon practices and mock fights were simply one of his most enjoyed moments. It was the feeling of moving his muscle and watching his men clashing their swords. The dirt covered armor, the rusty smell of copper were the ones that made him feel much at ease.

 

For the least it's better than stagnant meetings. Where the old lurked.

 

The battlefield was certainly a place for him. A place for a man like him.

 

And certainly, there was nothing that beats some extra fighting or two. 

 

Oh yes, the place full of macho masculinity. A couple of sweat was the least anyone should shed. After all,

 

the battlefield was meant for the rough-

 

A white beam slashed through the murky grounds, sounds of clopping became more and more eminent as the rider swoop past his troops. He was fairly certain that the person was not the enemy. A swarm of soldiers then followed suit.

 

Cao?

 

The last rider of the cavalry unit held the banner. There was no doubt that Cao Cao was known to possess a vast army. But it was that one person who caught his interest- The leader of the unit.

 

 

 

What's his name again?

 

Of all people from this large force, he just had to put his attention towards that rider. It was a bummer that he didn't manage to fully the person's features.

 

                                                                                ▪▪▪~●♤●~▪▪▪

 

In the heat of battle, he swished and kicked his surroundings. At this moment he couldn't careless who the person was before him, he was currently outnumbered by Dong Zhuo's men. Guess he bit off more than he could chew. 

There was a sudden crack followed by a series of crushing from mushes. The blazing heat was then muddled with the swift splash of warm liquid. It was cold at first with a gradual growth of warmth splattered around the place. Among the hustle of chaos he could hear the orderliness. They were the sounds of assistance. The horses galloped through the adversary as most of them were wiped out in one go, all stampeded, all trampled to the ground. At the same time, groans of pain and agony rang in within the the melody of death.

 

He took a quick glance at the leader of the cavalry unit who was already at a distance.

 

For some unknown reasons, the disorderly conditions seemed to slowly fade in just a quick moment; as if though he was taking his sweet time looking around.

 

Ivory white hair.

 

In a millisecond, the rider turned towards him as if checking his condition before speeding off.

 

 

 

Awestruck he was when he was finally able to meet his savior. He was just right there. The person with white hair. In fact, he was the only one whose hair to have this color; and not to mention, he's a Cao.

 

And the only Cao member in this army to have white hair. 

 

The wine pot in his grasp seemed to shaken bit by bit as the distance of him approaching the said male closing in. With each step closer to him, his hands shook uncontrollably in a very, sardonic manner. His feet carried him wobbly in a very, pathetic manner.

 

                                                                               ▪▪▪~●♤●~▪▪▪

 

"Gong Jin! Take a look at that beauty there!"

 

"Bo Fu, I don't think that's a-

 

Sun Ce sped off towards his target before Zhou Yu could ever finish his sentence.

 

The man let out a sigh, guess he will never learn.

 

\------

 

"Lord Sun Ce, I'm a man,"

 

"PUUUUUUUU!"

 

______ furrowed his brows, his face almost if though was masking his disgust whilst attempting to be courteous as possible. And not to mention, keeping a straight face.

 

"My apologies, Lord Cao, it appears that fatigue has overtook him," Zhou Yu immediately wiped off as much wine as possible. The youth's eye twitched, already irritated before slowly rising up as his servants took him back to his quarters, muttering a momentary leave for the night.

 

Perhaps it was because of that made him squeamish.

But then again, those eyes, his hair were certainly, unusual.

 

And not to mention, beautiful. They were ladylike.

 

"If you are planning to just stand here and stare I should probably take my leave,"

 

"Eh! Wait!" Guess he hadn't gotten over with it yet.

 

The youth let out a sigh and turned towards the man: "Lord Sun Ce, let bygones be bygones. Also, Lord Zhou had been attempting to compensate me so please don't make this difficult for me,"

 

The thought of being lectured by his sworn brother. It probably lasted more than 10 minutes.

 

"So you're not mad anymore?"

 

______ blinked, tilted his head and eyed at the male's hands: "So, are you trying to re-enact the fiasco that night?"

 

"What? No no no!"

 

The youth's brow was slightly raised as he waited for the man to clear his throat: "Lord Cao, I, Sun Bo Fu wished to apologize, for the incident," Blurting his words out, he finally managed to get rid of this particular air of remorse out as he presented ______ the wine pot.

 

 

 

"What do you think, my lord?"

 

"What's that?" 

 

Zhou Yu sighed, this was the 5th time Sun Ce had been daydreaming. Though it was very common to find him not paying attention; just that these recent happenings were more or less with a different motive: "The officials are requesting whether we should withhold Liu Bei's advances on Jing?"

 

 

 

"My name is Cao _______,"

 

 

 

 

 

"________"

 

 

 

"Bo Fu?"

 

"Eh?"

 

"Shall we?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Hmph, consider this as an acceptance,"

 

"Eh? You're still mad?"

 

"Of all things, you just had to mistaken me as a woman,"

 

"I didn't mean it! You're just too beautiful! I couldn't help but to spare a few looks at you!" Sun Ce mentally cursed at himself. Expecting the youth to rise and storm away, the sudden silence after his loud claim came a light chuckle.

 

"Sun Bo Fu, you really are a ballsy man,"

 

"Eh?" 

 

Light tints of red were on _______'s cheeks which were as quick as his sudden change of emotion. He took a sip on his wine cup before glancing at the man.

 

"Were you always like this?"

 

Those eyes again. They were so

 

 

alluring.

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes,"

 

 

 

诱骗   孙策


	7. Fascination (Lv Bu)

It is said that the might of Lv Bu is worth a thousand, his skills, a fleeting phoenix. His name, fear-instilled by many, they would cower, stagger, weak on their knees. Thus the saying: "Among men, Lv Bu,"

 

No warrior is more dignified with his steed. A mount represents one's prowess, valor and control. How much capable a warrior is has been demonstrated by the ability to ride. A horse represents the well-being of their owner, the healthier, the stronger they are, it is reflected on the rider himself. As mighty as the owner, the Red Hare was just as eye-catching as its owner. No horse could beat it, they are pale in comparison. Hence, "among horses, Red Hare,"

 

In all his glory, a lofty and dignified look, a majestic and awe-inspiring bearing, wielding a fangtian huaji, his hair pulled back and worn in a golden headdress, donning a flowery-patterned battle robe, encased in body armor decorated with images of the ni, wearing a precious belt adorned with the image of a lion.  Despite how terrifying the man was, there was an unusual charm bestowed upon him, his appearance to you, it was no mistake to be compared to the air and attitude of a lion; a very prideful one.

 

It was no doubt that you were intrigued by him. Divine masculinity. 

 

Lv Bu possessed everything that you ever wanted in yourself- brutal, aggressive, merciless and of course, bloodthirsty. They became a symphony of valor, there was beauty in it, an epitome of perfection. His strength, his berserk, ultimate might, ah, it was breathtaking to witness. How his slash could send his enemies flying, it was effortless. Nothing could hold him back, destroying everything that came into his way, no batting of an eye, no remorse. 

 

He was simply magnificent.

 

You wanted to be like him.

 

You desired to be like him.

 

Though

 

As much perfection you perceived him to be. He was nothing but a traitor- vile, treacherous, despicable and of course, violent. Very violent, he sought to the thrill of killing, the ecstasy of destruction. Yet, you find his decision reasonable, he was simply getting rid of those considered a nuisance to him, taking in those who benefited him, to ensure his success. He had the courage. Oh, how much you wished you possess as such. 

 

No matter how many battles you joined, you were always fearful of bloodshed during your initial stage of fighting. You were always hesitant of ending a life, a soldier's life, a man's life. 

 

He he...

 

Once you get past that, it gets easier. 

 

You just had to continue where you left off. Keep your paranoia locked in. Keep going.

 

Ah... Perhaps, that was how Lv Bu acquired his courage over the years. He made no hesitation in ending lives, perhaps you should do too. Rinse and repeat. 

 

His actions had proven that you should pick up the pace. You drew swords against his relentless attacks, you were warned by many countless times, never fight him. Yet your ignorance has nearly cost you your life, thrice. You just never learn. You were just curious, nothing more, his prowess drew you to him. You wanted to witness the flying general first hand, that's all.

 

Your first encounter was an ambush, your feelings during your brief look on him was out of terror and confusion when his troops attacked yours; after that encounter was when you realized, you were very interested in him. You shamefully described it as an obsession, yet your inner conscious called it an admiration, yes, admiration! There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You just wanted to draw swords against him, experience his skills first hand, nothing more.

 

The last two attempts were proven to be futile, unfortunately. The man simply brushed you off like a pest, what a timing to face him. You admitted, you were downright fearful of him; he was a source that you couldn't get your eyes off of. His skills, oh, you couldn't describe it whenever you thought of it. Perfection, admirable, wonderful, flawless, godly. At times you think, if you were to die on the battlefield. Having your life being brutally ended by him was worthwhile, and your death to be seen as art, a cold, merciless art. It would be an honorable death. He he...

 

But alas, fate seems to enjoy toying with you, the number three was quite, an interesting number for you to meet him for the last time. It was such a shame, you desired to face him, either to have your life being held under his hands or otherwise, you being responsible for his death. You didn't get the chance to do so. You prayed for that day to come. You were hopelessly drawn to him. Like a moth drawn to a flame.

 

着迷  吕布


	8. Admiration (Cao Xiu)

________ in his eyes was a person he would deem as worthy, someone he would always look up to. Regardless of what ________ did, it would always be commendable. 

 

"That was a really good hit brother!" 

 

 

Brother... 

Cao Xiu's voice could be heard from the other side of the shooting field.  

 

_________ shifted his attention to his cousin who interrupted his originally focused thoughts. The younger Cao dashed towards the older male who made no comment in response, as if he was waiting for his cousin to approach him.

 

“I didn’t expect to find you here,” the older male paused for a moment before glancing at Cao Xiu as he proceeded to continue with his practise.

 

“But you did...”

 

”Ah! Yes, usually I would find you in the sword field,”

 

The older male hummed as he reached for his new arrow. 

 

Slender fingers grabbing the bristles of the fletching while the hand pulling the arrow back to string. He was adjusting the arrow to his anchor point before aiming. The tug came from the bow string as he applied stress onto it. Then came the familiar stretch of elasticity as he pulled the arrow back. Closing his right eye, he focused on his target. His bow and arrow trembled as his both arms were slightly fazed as fatigue reigned in. He bit his lower lip before licking it. There was silence in the somewhat barren field until a light thud hitting the wooden target. 

 

The arrow missed the mark, it was an almost. 

 

__________ breathed in before letting out a soft frustrated exhale. He glanced at his twitching hands then at his younger cousin from the side. The older male was silent, his expression seemed blank, or somewhat displeased.  

 

 

From the moment Cao Xiu entered the archery field, he noticed arrows were strewn across the archery field. His hands had been red and trembling due to pulling the string for quite some time. 

 

No wonder _________ wasn’t around his usual quarters. 

He has been practising since morning! 

  

Cao Xiu was very impressed. His respect for his cousin grew, the amount of dedication and effort he placed just to perfect one of his battle skills was simply commended! He has known _________ was a perfectionist, and he had certainly lived up to his behaviour.  

 

Alas, the arrows on the target inconsistent. Some were within range of the bullseye, others were scattered around the target. His cousin’s frustration was indeed understandable. Seeing the older male’s state, he was nothing but fatigue. He couldn't bare to see ________’s effort go to waste.

 

 

The younger male smiled, he grabbed the bow from his cousin’s grip, ushered him to hold the bow. 

 

__________ eyed him for a moment, closed his eyes before exhaling in a defeated manner before giving in. He placed his hand on the bow and held the grip, giving a light tug. Cao Xiu did not budge, his hold on the bow was solid as if he had no intent of letting go. The older male glanced elsewhere, defeated and exasperated once more. He gave in, again. 

 

The position he was in was nothing but dismay. His younger cousin was behind him with his body against his. 

Both his hands were holding _________’s as they were positioned in support. Pulling back to the anchor point in preparation to aim. He could hear his cousin’s breath close to his ear, his chest lightly colliding against his back from every inhale. It was slightly irritating. His body was in close proximity to his. 

 

Ever since Cao Xiu was introduced to _________, the young lad immediately developed a liking to him and began tagging along. Even after every battle, the younger male would be seen looking for him. _________ himself did not see the reason why the lad would accompany him on any occasion for someone well-liked by Uncle. His prowess in battle was fresh, somewhat new to the experience of fighting; it was fairly obvious Cao Xiu has a lot to learn. 

 

The lad’s archery skills however, was the most prominent feature in his battle skills. They were very impressive to say the least, and they were very effective. Cao Cao would always praise his skills, and Cao Xiu would always improve. 

 

And this made it harder for __________ to reach for the same level as him. 

 

"That was a really good hit brother!" 

It was not. 

 

 

It was slightly

 

 

irritating.

 

 

THUD

 

 

A bullseye. Right from the first try.

 

__________ stared at the arrow, the only arrow that hit the middle of the target. All this time, since morning, he practised his shot and the arrows he fired were always surrounding the bullseye. The lone arrow hitting the middle was just from Cao Xiu, his first try.

 

”You did it, brother,”  Bemused _________ was when the praised came from Cao Xiu’s lips. He closed his eyes after glancing at the lone arrow once more: “Nonesense Wen Lie, it was with your assistance,”

 

”You were the one who held the bow and fired it. You hit the bullseye yourself,” Cao Xiu’s smile widened: “It was impressive,”

 

_________ turned to look at his younger cousin. The lad came all the way from his quarters just to look for him.

 

As always

 

He came to the archery field to help him. 

 

It was to cheer him up. 

 

Perhaps he should seek help from Cao Xiu.

 

If it was meant to make him happy.

 

 

The older male let out a sigh: “Very well, I hit my bullseye, with your help.” He opened his eyes and muttered a “thank you”. 

 

Cao Xiu shook his head, adamant about the bullseye.

 

It was no wonder Uncle likes him so much. 

 

 

 

“No wonder Uncle is a fond of you...”

 

"Ah, it was nothing more of my times spent with him on the battlefield, " the younger male was caught off guard by his cousin's unexpected comment, _________ noticed it and continued to press on: "Your skills, archery is always your shining point," 

 

 

It was the first time _________ has ever praised him.

 

 

Cao Xiu’s usual enthusiastic demeanour immediately disappeared. His voice began to falter bit by bit as the older male slowly approached him: "-It was merely my time and effort in this-

 

" So-

 

_________ had him cornered against a pillar, the youth was clearly confused at first but then began losing his cool as realization hit him. 

 

"I supposed that, you're usually good at shooting the enemies, with a bow? Perhaps you're better off changing it to something else?" 

 

"perhaps you could shoot something better?" 

 

Their faces were inches apart, _________’s breath hit Cao Xiu’s lips. He eyed his now stupefied younger cousin’s features. Wide eyes, agape mouth on his young face. It was quite appealing to look at.

  

 

And it was endearing to tease him.

  

Satisfied, __________ pulled away, leaving the younger male whose eyes followed his figure until __________ was no longer visible.

 

By the time his cousin was gone, Cao Xiu finally regain his conscience:

 

Their bodies were almost brushing against each other.

 

His gentle eyes were gazing right into his.

 

His hand was on the side of his neck, lightly tracing his skin.

 

His lips were almost smiling. Almost 

 

Touching his

 

”Perhaps you could shoot something better?”

 

Better

 

Better as in-

  

 

"E-eh!? ___________!?" 

 

 

赞赏  曹休


End file.
